


melody of home

by amsves



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Other, Piano, Reader is gender neutral, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, bc if you were dating him it would be weirdchamp to call him 'fundy', real name used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsves/pseuds/amsves
Summary: The room felt empty and cold without his presence. You never noticed how much of its warm and cozy atmosphere came solely from him.But it was important that Floris was absent. For this, you needed privacy.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/Reader
Kudos: 21





	melody of home

**Author's Note:**

> [ music ](https://youtu.be/UFsREhllq0c)

It felt … weird to be in his office. 

It wasn’t like this room was off-limits to you. You went in there often enough, mostly to remind your (wonderful, dreamy, lacking-in-self-preservation) boyfriend to eat, or sleep, or something along those lines. You’d appeared on stream a couple times as well, though you didn’t make a habit of that. So, you were no stranger to the office. What made it feel weird, though, is that Floris wasn’t there. 

The room felt empty and cold without his presence. You never noticed how much of its warm and cozy atmosphere came solely from him.

But it was important that Floris was absent. You had been waiting for this time, when he had an appointment out of the house and you had an excuse to stay in. There wasn’t anything wrong with what you were planning, but it was a little embarrassing. For this, you needed privacy.

You hoped that ten years of time between now and your last piano lesson wouldn’t prove to be too much of a hindrance. Then again, even when you practiced regularly, you hadn’t been very good. Nowhere near as good as Floris. 

You took a deep, steadying breath and set the sheet music you had printed on the keyboard. It slouched slightly, and so did you as you lowered yourself into his desk chair and turned it to face the piano keys. 

You took another deep breath as your eyes found middle C. Then, you lightly rested your fingers on the keys and tapped out a hesitant note. 

Wrong one. You had forgotten to check the key signature. 

That was not an auspicious beginning, but you refused to chicken out now. Floris wouldn’t be gone forever; in fact, times like this were few and far between. You needed to use all of them.

You tried again. This time, you played the whole first measure, both left and right hand, correctly. You felt your lips turn into a smile. One down, two hundred and something to go.

The first three measures weren’t that difficult. Left and right hand each alternated between two notes, the timing of each consistent. But on measure four, things got a bit more complicated. Sixteenth notes, naturals and sharps, the left hand switching clefs, it was a lot to take in all at once. You steeled yourself and tried again.

And again. 

You didn’t know how long you spent in the office, playing the same measures over and over again until they sounded anywhere close to correct. Your fingers were exhausted, and yet you’d only completed half of the first page. How foolish you had been, to assume you needed the whole score! 

“What are you playing?”

You jumped, and slammed your hands down on the keyboard. “You scared me!” you said accusingly, twisting the chair around to see Floris standing in the doorway to his office. 

“Sorry,” he replied, not sorry at all. He closed the distance between you and stared at the sheet music. “Howl’s Moving Castle?”

You could feel your cheeks heating up. How embarrassing, getting caught at only your first attempt! And who knew how long he had been standing there, listening to you struggle with the same chord over and over again? “I’m out of practice ...”  _ Merry-Go-Round of Life  _ caused even Floris to stumble, and yet you thought you could do it after quitting cold turkey.

Floris hummed in agreement. “It’s a hard song. But you didn’t sound bad.”

You gave him a dead-eyed stare. “Really.”

He sighed. Instead of responding to your obvious bait, he pushed the chair to the right, towards the higher octaves on the keyboard. Then, he knelt down on the floor. “Why don’t we try it together? It’s hard to focus on learning both hands at once.”

Aww, he was trying to make you feel better. That was sweet. And it was probably going to work, too. You reset your right hand at the correct starting note and met his eyes. “Ready?”

He placed his left hand on the keys. “On the count of three.”

You counted down together, and played the first few bars slowly, trying to get a feel for the other’s rhythm. It sounded sloppy, like two people playing it slightly out of sync, which was true. But it also sounded like home. 

You couldn’t stop yourself from smiling as you flew through all the measures you had been practicing. The chords were tricky, and more than once you got a note wrong, but Floris never wavered, continuing to play the lower notes and letting you have the melody. 

After a while, the song really was too hard to play. You dropped your hand onto your lap. “Thanks for … that. Making me feel better. Although, you did scare me, so I’d say you owed it to me, actually.”

Floris smiled. “Call it even.” He pushed himself back to standing, then held out a hand for you to grab. “You don’t have to practice in secret, you know. I’ll play with you any time you want.”

Well, the point had been to surprise him. But this was good, too. You took his hand and stood up, before turning off the keyboard. “Okay. But maybe I’ll pick an easier song for next time.”

“Yeah, that might be a good idea.”

“I thought you said I didn’t sound bad?”

“I, uh--”

You saved your (kind, caring, talented) boyfriend from trying to explain himself by kissing him on the cheek. “What should we have for dinner?”

As you left the office, you heard a sound. Glancing back at the keyboard, you noticed that the sheet music had given up the ghost, falling off of the music stand onto the floor. “I guess we don’t need that anymore. I’ll recycle it.”

“Leave it,” Floris said. “I’ll get it in a minute.”

You shrugged, and followed him down the stairs.

You forgot about the music on the floor sometime between cooking and eating and enjoying a TV show together. But a little while after Floris excused himself to go work on something in his office, you heard a familiar set of notes emanating from the keyboard. He was practicing his half of the song. 

You smiled, and started thinking of other songs to play together. 

**Author's Note:**

> dont @ me im just lonely
> 
> also new to writing reader inserts! so if i am doing something terribly wrong feel free to lmk in the comments or on my tumblr (@therewillbebeauty)


End file.
